An Odd Night
by Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee
Summary: Noone really knows what happened when Slim took Curley to the hospital. Noone has much of a clue as to why Curley stopped arguing with Slim after that night. And noone has even a flicker of an idea as to how in love with Curley Slim is.


AN: Don't you love those moments when you're sitting in class, and then suddenly you get an idea for a new fanfic? That's how this was created. Of Mice and Men belongs to John Steinbeck, not me.

The sky was dark and cloudless when Curley finally trudged out of the hospital, crushed hand encased in plaster and a resigned frown on his face. He doubted the doctors had bought his story about a machinery accident, but he didn't care. No, his thoughts were focused only on one individual. Lennie. That bastard had ruined his reputation and made him out to be some kind of weakling in front of the others, and Curley knew he'd never forgive him for it. No, that stupid oaf needed to be taught a lesson, and Curley was determined to be the one to teach it to him.

"Doctors fixed you up, then?' Curley looked up at the sound of Slim's voice, frowning at the young man. He looked around expectantly, but Carlson was nowhere to be seen. When he met Slim's eyes again the man smiled knowingly, nodding slightly to the hospital behind Curley.

"Met a nurse while we was waiting for you and got to talkin' with her. He'd been gone 'bout half an hour... you'd best be in for a long wait." Slim explained with a wry smile, and Curley swore under his breath. It did little to improve his mood, so he did it again.

"You say something?" Slim asked him curiously, and Curley laughed bitterly.

"I said Carlson's a damn son of a bitch who can't control himself for one night." Curley snarled, and Slim grinned, chuckling softly. It was the first time Curley had heard him laugh at something he'd said, and there was an odd sense of pride as he watched Slim. He smothered the feeling, annoyed with himself. Why should it matter if Slim laughed at something he'd said? It didn't matter. Curley shook his head angrily, then shivered in the sudden gust of icy wind billowing in from the east. Slim noticed the movement and looked anxious. He'd known how cold it got at night, but he hadn't been thinking. When Curley noticed Slim's expression shift from one of concern to one of guilt, he nudged Slim gently with his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Don't sweat about it, Slim. 'Aint your fault." He muttered, but Slim didn't look convinced.

"I know it's not, but-" Curley was growing impatient, and quickly interrupted, cutting off Slim's sentence.

"Why the hell do you even care?" He snapped, and Slim fell quiet, startled. A blush darkened his face and his eyes dropped to the dirty ground.

"You know why. You're the boss' son; I'll get canned if the old man finds out I weren't treating ya right." Slim spoke hurriedly and softly, and Curley detected the lie instantly. He stepped closer to Slim, and although the younger man was at least half a head taller than him, he met his eyes without flinching.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You 'aint never cared about getting canned, and you sure as hell 'aint bothered about treating me right- hell, just a few hours ago, you was flirtin' with my wife!" The accusation tore out of Curley before he could stop it, and a familiar expression of indignant anger took over Slim's face. He bristled angrily.

"For the last time, I weren't flirting with that-!" Slim caught himself, well aware that insulting Curley's wife would not bode well for him. Curley noticed how close Slim had come and sneered up at him.

"Why should I believe a damn word you say?' He demanded, and in that instant, Curley looked ready to snap. One hand shot forward to snatch the collar of Curley's shirt, crushing the fabric and yanking the smaller man closer. Curley flinched instinctively at the sight of Slim's blazing eyes; sure he was in for a beating, but no blow came. Instead, Slim, looking angry and bewildered and terrified all at once, crushed his mouth against Curley's in a wild kiss. Alarm bells started to ring in Curley's head, followed by a sudden, breathless burst of desire, and he returned Slim's kiss with equal fervour. The kiss was fierce and desperate, and filled with anger. But there were undertones of longing behind Slim's kiss, that suggested he'd been waiting for this kiss for a very long time. It was only the low moan that threatened to slip out of Curley's mouth that yanked him out of his dazed thoughts, and he fought to pull away from Slim. The young man was smirking, obviously very pleased with himself, dark eyes lazily taking in Curley's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and the sudden fire in his eyes. Curley could barely breath, much less talk, but he mouthed one word to Slim. Why? His challenging expression dared Slim to answer, and he did so without hesitation.

"'Cause your wife 'aint the one I want so damn bad." Curley took a step back from Slim, astonished. Then disgust overshadowed the shock, and fury eclipsed every other emotion. He swung a vicious punch with his good hand, hitting Slim straight in the stomach. His face pales instantly, knees buckling so he had to steady himself against Curley. Curley shoved him aside, sickened.

"Don't touch me, you fucking creep. I could get you canned for saying that- hell, I could even get you lynched for that!" Curley yelled, his breathing heavy, and he forced himself to calm down. Slim's smug grin only enraged him further. Curley had kissed this man. What had he been thinking? When Slim spoke again, it appeared he was thinking along the same lines.

"You didn't mind it so much when I was kissing you." There was a teasing lilt to Slim's voice, and although something began to stir inside Curley at the sound, he smothered the feeling, blind to everything except his anger. Before he could speak, Slim continued.

"And you 'aint gonna get me canned." Slim sounded so confident, so sure of himself, that for a second Curley believed him. He stepped closer to Slim, determined to stand his ground.

"What the hell makes you so sure of that?' For a fraction of a second, Slim looked uncertain, his arrogance disappeared. Then his smile returned, and he met Curley's icy glare coolly.

"Because I know you like me, too. There's no way you can kiss a guy like that, and not feel something for him. You know that as well as I do." There was no denying Curley's attraction to Slim, and both men knew that. The only question as whether or not Curley was willing to accept his sudden, blossoming feelings for Slim. There was a long, heavy silence, neither man willing to be the first to break it. When it became apparent that there was little else to be said, Curley was torn. Slim watched him impassively as anger and desire fought in Curley's heart, and, in his confused, enraged state, Curley did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Slim. Despite Curley's confusion, the kiss was hard and fierce, and there was no hesitation in Slim's reaction. A pair of tan, lean hands found Curley's waist and drew him closer, and Curley was left breathless at the feel of Slim's body pressed so tightly against his own. The temptation to give in completely to Slim's kisses and embraces was nearly overpowering, but Curley knew the risk of them being seen was too great, and the respect he'd worked so hard to gain would be destroyed. With immense difficulty Curley pulled away from Slim, struggling to return his shallow, unsteady breaths back to normal. Slim was smirking again, but Curley noted with some satisfaction the wondering gleam in Slim's darkened eyes. Curley fought down the smile threatening to show on his face, looking coldly at Slim, who didn't seem impressed by his sudden switch in feelings.

"You tell anyone about this- you mention it at all- and I'll have you canned so fast you won't even have time to blink." Curley threatened, but if Slim was at all intimidated by the threat, he didn't show it. He nodded to show his understanding, and Curley relaxed. His relief was short lived however, when Slim began to talk.

"Besides, it's not like anyone would believe it." Curley gave Slim a questioning look, and the familiar teasing smile returned.

"I'm way out of your league." Though slightly offended, Curley couldn't help but laugh. The short bark of laughter startled Slim, who was unused to hearing Curley laugh, but he recovered quickly. He dipped his head to give Curley another soft kiss but the man pulled away, serious again.

"When we get back to the ranch, nothing's changed. I'm still a married man, and you're still just some guy I work with. And when Carlson gets back, I don't want no funny business."

"Funny business?" Slim repeated, eyebrows raised. Hearing footsteps behind him, Curley spoke hurriedly under his breath.

"No kissing- you 'aint even going to touch me. I don't want Carlson getting any ideas-"

"Ideas about what?' Curley flinched at the sound of Carlson's gruff voice behind him, flashing Slim a warning glance before he turned to face the newcomer.

"You took your time." He drawled, neatly sidestepping Curley's question. Carlson instantly lost his curious smile, squirming in the face of his boss' son. He glanced towards the hospital, where a pretty blonde waved excitedly at him. He shyly returned the gesture, and when he looked back at Curley, the man was fuming.

"Next time the guy you work for goes to hospital, you don't lave him hanging around while you fool around with some girl!" Carlson didn't dare correct Curley, smartly realizing that although he didn't work for Curley yet. if he chose to talk back, he wouldn't be working for anyone. Curley continued to berate him, calling him every name under the sun as he grew more and more livid. Eventually, Slim, sensing how close Curley was to snapping completely, pulled Curley away from Carlson, and Carlson noted with some interest how the fight seemed to disappear from Curley as soon as Slim touched him. Seeing Curley's glare now turned on him, Sim scrambled to explain.

"The, um, doctors told Curley to watch his temper for a few months. Said if he got into a fight with his hand still busted, they wouldn't be able to repair it again." Slim lied, breathing a deep sigh of relief when Carlson seemed convinced. When Carlson drifted away from them, Curley yanked Slim closer to him, startling the man.

"That was pretty close." Slim murmured, and although Curley smiled, there was no humour in his expression. Only cold anger.

"Don't let it get that close again." Curley snarled, and for a moment, Slim looked suitably anxious. Then he became aware of Curley's closeness, and a smile touched Slim's lips at the sudden way Curley's eyes lit up expectantly. When he pulled away again the disappointment in Curley's eyes was clear, and it was all Slim could do to keep from laughing at the disappointed expression. A smirk escaped though, and Curley glared.

"Damn tease." He grumbled under his breath, and this time Slim couldn't help but laugh. His amusement was short lived however, when Curley tugged him into another quick kiss. Slim's eyes widened with shock, unbelieving that Curley could be so daring, and Slim kept one eye on Carlson's turned back for the entirety of the kiss. When Curley pulled away again there was a smug gleam in his dark eyes, and he wore a proud smile. He didn't speak, but his eyes promised Slim a lifetime of secret kisses and embraces, if he played along with Curley's rules. Slim was only too happy to comply, and hurried with Curley to Carlson and the waiting wagon.

AN: And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review to tell me what you thought.


End file.
